


Messing about on the water

by huntingosprey



Series: JWP2015 [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has never been fond of boats, life and Holmes are not helping to fix that right now.</p>
<p>For prompt 1 @ Watson_woes: Tempting Fate. "What's the worst that could happen?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messing about on the water

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhen between the first two movies.

"I do rather think you're exaggerating old boy. I've considered all the likely possibilities."

A loud and disbelieving sniff was the only response the other occupant of the small observation deck.

"Really, Watson it's a perfectly safe venture. Many other people are following the same course of action as I am proposing without incident."

A high pitched wail drew their attention and Holmes winced as he spotted the cause, "Yes well I'm not proposing we do _that_ obviously." He said hurriedly.

Watson's voice was cold as he replied, "I trust you do remember what happened the last time you and I were in a dockyard? Or indeed on the river? I have no particular desire to repeat either experience again thank you."

Holmes sighed, "I do recall Watson, very clearly in fact. However I really don't think that a gently row across the Serpentine will be as troublesome as chasing down criminal masterminds on the Thames. Really what is the worst that could possibly happen?"

**** 

Mrs Hudson came to an abrupt stop as a pair of muddy, wet and weed covered men staggered in through the door. Then the glare Dr Watson was directing at Mr Holmes silently spoke volumes.

Mustering the facade of calm that being their landlady for so long had taught her she asked "I'll start the fire under the copper shall I Doctor?" 

"If you would be so kind Mrs Hudson," Dr Watson's resigned smile spoke silent volumes about preceding events, "I'm going to put a few stitches in and check that I got out all the splinters."

Mrs Hudson hid her own smile as she went about the task of setting and lighting the fire, only Mr Holmes could turn a walk in the park into a boating accident of what was probably considerable scale. She must find out if anyone she knew had been a witness, after all it never hurt to know what your lodgers got up to without them telling you their version of the tale.


End file.
